Pensées cherchent R désespérément
by Zazaone
Summary: Il m'a traitée de gamine ! Avec cette mission pour l'Ordre, il me verra enfin comme une femme. Mais les conséquences risquent de dépasser les pires craintes de Tonks... ONE SHOT séquelle de V cherche F


Kikou ! Nous sommes le 25 décembre et j'espère que votre Nowel a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
Me voici de retour devant mon clavier pour une mission impossible : écrire un OS qui ne se transforme pas en fic à chapitres , pour cause de diarrhée verbale. C'est lors d'un échange mail avec **Doudaah** que l'idée de ce OS m'est venue à l'esprit. C'est pourquoi je lui dédie cette fic ! Gros zoubis à touahhhhh !

Spoiler : tome 5 uniquement, donc, pas de problème..  
Rating : **T** mais c'est vraiment histoire de dire… pour les pensées liées au chapitre 15 de la fic…  
Disclaimer : merci Dame JKR de nous permettre d'utiliser vos persos, même si nous n'y gagnons qu'un peu de bonheur ! C'est déjà bien.  
Encart publicitaire : pour un adorable OS Tonks/Remus de **Calimera** situé à la fin du tome 6 et qui s'appelle **Abandon**. Passez par mon profil et mes auteurs favoris pour le trouver !

Dans ma fic longue, V cherche F désespérément, plusieurs chapitres tournent autour de Tonks. Or, alors que tous les autres personnages s'expriment (très bavards les persos ma foi…), Nymphadora Tonks est la seule qui ne dise rien… Voilà ce qui s'est passée dans sa tête si changeante…

Je tiens à remercier très chaleureusement ma bêta readeuse, **Silmaril666**, qui m'a donné l'idée du titre…. Gros poutouxes remusiens à toi !

Et vous ne pensiez pas échapper à ma petite citation tout de même !  
_La mesure de l'amour c'est d'aimer sans mesure…_ Saint-Augustin

...  
...  
...

**Pensées cherchent R désespérément  
...  
... **

_Il m'a traitée de gamine ! De gamine ! J'vous jure ! Il avait quel âge quand il a affronté You-Know-Who la première fois ? Cent ans, comme son esprit borné ? Je suis sûre qu'avec Sirius et le père d'Harry, ils devaient former un sacré bande de gamins eux-mêmes à ce moment là ! _

Heureusement pour lui que j'étais bien confortablement calée sur ma chaise sinon, je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus, et il aurait vu ! Enfin… Il aurait vu et les autres avec…. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de geste. La colère m'y pousse, mes sentiments transforment tout par la suite. Je me vois d'ici ; j'aurais à peine eu le temps de poser mes mains de chaque côté de son cou que déjà, l'envie de l'embrasser aurait été la plus forte… Non, hélas…je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Et en privé, impossible. Inaccessible. Il fait tout pour m'éviter. Depuis le repas chez les Weasley. La fois où j'ai osé passer du mode franche camaraderie confraternelle au mode franche séduction, il est devenu alternativement blanc puis rouge. Pendant deux secondes, il nous a tous inquiété avant d'amuser les autres. Pas moi. Durant toute la fin du repas, il n'a décollé ses yeux de son assiette que pour répondre à Arthur…

J'ai encore tout fait foirer. Moi et ma maladresse ! S'il n'y avait que mes mains et mes pieds encore ! Mais la langue et la cervelle, pareil. Pourtant Molly m'avait dit de foncer, de ne surtout pas hésiter, que si je restais à attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, il valait mieux que j'achète tout de suite un déambulateur deux places pour notre mariage.

Sacrée Molly, réussir à me faire rire lorsque j'ai la larme à l'œil, il n'y a qu'elle et Sirius pour y arriver. D'ailleurs, il me fait un clin d'œil.. Siri, le seul Black fréquentable de la famille, avec moi bien sûr. Heureusement qu'il est à nouveau là…. Ma seule famille….

Pas bientôt finie cette réunion ! Elle traîne en longueur…. Quand Dumbledore va-t-il apprendre à dire les choses directement, en une seule phrase ? On ne le changera plus à son âge, je le crains.

Si j'ai bien compris, You-Know-Who a encore une sombre idée miraculeuse de débilité. Et c'est Rogue qui s'y colle ! Bien fait pour lui ! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer à Poudlard, sous prétexte que j'étais à Gryffondor, la petite cousine d'un Maraudeur et en plus une fille, c'est son tour maintenant. D'accord, il est très utile à l'Ordre, je ne suis pas stupide…Enfin, pas tant que cela. J'ai vu l'importance des informations dont nous discutons encore et toujours lors de ces réunions interminables. Des questions tout à fait gonflantes pour savoir s'il faut tenir l'index semi fléchi au niveau de la deuxième ou troisième phalange avant lancer un sort de bouclier pour se protéger d'un Doloris. On a le temps de se rouler vingt fois au sol. Quand on ne parle pas d'approvisionnement en bonbons citronnés !

S'il n'y avait pas Dumbledore pour finalement trancher, je crois que le Dark Lord n'aurait pas trop de soucis à se faire. Quoique avec sa nouvelle lubie, recruter une mère pondeuse pour s'assurer une descendance, et choisir Rogue pour la sélectionner, il a le choix entre deux solutions : prendre immédiatement rendez-vous avec un psychomage ou se lancer un sort d'Oubliette dans un miroir (1). Ou Avada Kedamachinchose, ce sera plus radical. Mais Rogue fréquentant le courrier du cœur, les petites annonces, les rendez-vous galants … : MMMDDRRR !. !. ! J'ai beau savoir qu'il y risque sa peau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler à cette idée !

Si encore c'était Remus, j'y répondrais en vitesse à sa petite annonce ! Et L'Autre Affreux ou pas à la fin, nous l'aurions ce petit entretien en tête à tête, qu'il me juge gamine ou pas. Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas laissé entendre que Severus serait obligé de « pousser un peu plus loin la connaissance de la candidate » ? RRRHHHôôô ! Il y a de quoi recevoir l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume ! Beurk ! Se faire embrasser par Rogue ! Pire ! Beurk ! Rogue en sous-vêtement ou….. Non, ce n'est pas humain d'obliger qui que ce soit à …. Je ne sais pas qui accepterait ça ? Surtout pour rencontrer après encore pire ! Le Grand-Naffreux himself !

Dommage que l'Ordre ne compte que très peu de femmes suffisamment jeunes pour se lancer dans l'aventure, mais s'il y en a une d'assez inconsciente, je lui souhaite du courage… Si c'était Remus, hummm… Si c'était Remus… Remus… Il trouverait encore que je suis trop gamine pour pouvoir me lancer dans ce genre de mission. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'imagine pas encore avec des tresses comme lorsqu'il venait chez Sirius jadis ! Par Merlin ! J'ai grandi ! Je ne suis plus une gamine, moi ! Plus une gamine ! Plus une gamine ?…

… Mais…. Si…Si….Il serait bien obligé de le reconnaître ! Il faut absolument que je parle à Dumbledore à la fin de cette réunion… MAIS ELLE VA DURER ENCORE LONGTEMPS !. !. !. !. !  
...  
...  
/O\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
...  
...

- Vous rendez-vous compte de toutes les conséquences du plan auquel vous avez pensé Nymphadora ?

_Si j'y ai pensé ? Mais je ne fais que cela y penser ! Personne n'y avait d'ailleurs songé avant moi. Pour une fois que je suis la première à avoir une idée intéressante à ces réunions de l'Ordre… _

– Bien entendu Monsieur, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !  
_Pourquoi se croit-il obligé d'afficher ce demi sourire à mes paroles ? Encore un qui doute de moi… Dumbledore lui-même. C'est pourtant lui qui avait appuyé ma demande de faire partie de l'Ordre… Remus, Rogue ,tous les autres me trouvaient trop jeune, trop immature même. Trop immature, je leur en foutrais moi ! _

- Sachez qu'une fois commencée, cette mission pourra difficilement s'arrêter sur un coup de tête. Je m'inquiète pour vous. De plus Severus serait trop exposé.

_Severus trop exposé ? Et mes p'tites fesses à moi ? Il ne croit pas qu'elles ont des risques d'être exposées aussi ? Et sans doute davantage que les siennes ! Si ça marche, ce n'est pas lui qui risque de devoir se glisser dans le lit de You-Know-Who pour gagner du temps pendant que les autres arrivent, et un aller simple pour Sainte-Mangouste au quatrième étage avec les Longdubat par la même occasion. Tout ça pour qu'on cesse de me prendre pour une gamine maladroite… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! _

- Je le comprends bien et je suis déterminée à aller jusqu'où il faudra. Et je sais ce que cache ces mots, Monsieur. J'y ai songé avant vous.

– Ce que cache ces mots… et cette idée ? Etes-vous certaine de ne pas masquer une partie de la réalité à vos propres yeux ? La mise en pratique risque de perdre tout romantisme.

- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

- Que Severus n'est pas Remus, Nymphadora.

_Comment rester calme dans de tels moments, à de telles paroles ! Je ne vais pas lui exploser de rire à la barbe… je risque de postillonner sur ses lunettes. Comme si je pouvais confondre durant ne serait-ce qu'UNE seconde ces deux là ! Faut être complètement bourré ou ne plus avoir toute sa tête, ce qui revient au même. Si en prime, Dumbledore pouvait ENFIN cesser de m'appeler par ce prénom ridicule… Mais j'ai déjà dû le lui demander vingt fois rien que ce mois-ci. _

– Je comprends que vous teniez à prouver votre valeur aux yeux de ….

– De tous, Monsieur, de tous, soyez-en assuré. _Mais à deux yeux dorés encore plus qu'aux autres…._

– Bien entendu ma chère. Et votre idée est trop formidable pour que je l'ignore, cependant, étant donné votre manque d'expérience et les risques que vous courrez, je ne vous cacherai pas que je préfèrerais que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de…

- NON ! Doux Merlin ! Ne me faites pas ça ! C'est mon idée ! Je veux remplir cette mission ! Ne m'en dépossédez pas, je vous en prie…  
_Si je dois supplier, je le ferai, si je dois m'agenouiller, je le ferai, si je dois me traîner à ses pieds je le ferai aussi, si je dois… euh, non. Je n'irai peut-être pas plus loin, même si c'est une bonne préparation à la mission…_

- Face à cette véhémence et à ces yeux suppliants, j'en aurais le plus grand mal. D'autant plus que je crains que personne d'autre n'accepte la lourde responsabilité dont vous vous êtes chargée avec tant de ….. d'enthousiasme ?

- Je l'espère. Je ferai tout pour réussir dans la mission qui est la mienne, Monsieur….  
_Oh oui ! M'accaparer Remus et le coller dans mon petit lit douillet. Et pour cela, pas trente-six mille possibilités, lui prouver que je ne suis plus une gamine, mais une femme. Je suis prête à TOUT pour cela. Même m'envoyer Rogue… beurk… Même m'envoyer You-Know-Who…RE-BEURK… pas penser, pas vomir…._

– Je le vois à votre regard et… à votre teint et cheveux qui pâlissent.

_Godshit ! C'est un Legilimen de première, faut pas que je l'oublie… Et même que je m'habitue à fermer davantage mon esprit car je vais rencontrer les trois plus grands Legilimens de Grande-Bretagne… Par Merlin… C'est la cata ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! . !. ! _

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas… Maugrey et moi même allons vous préparer de notre mieux pour que tout se déroule sous les meilleurs hospices.

_Ou sinon, c'est moi qui serait bonne pour l'hospice ! Quelques cours d'Occlumencie avec Dumbledore me feront le plus grand bien. Mais que vient faire Maugrey dans l'histoire ? A quoi doit-il me préparer ? Oh non ! . !. !. !. ! Ne me dites pas ?. ?. ?. ? _

- Je le répète, n'ayez nulle crainte. Je vous apprendrai à davantage garder vos pensées pour vous, ce qui vous sera assurément utile dans la vie quotidienne. On lit sur votre visage à livre ouvert. Et ne craignez rien de ce vieux Maugrey. Vous irez prendre le thé avec lui tous les après-midi jusqu'au rendez-vous de la mission. Si vous êtes capable de séduire ce vieil ours sans perdre votre sérieux, je crois que vous serez prête à affronter Severus… Bien entendu, pas un mot à ce dernier, je compte sur votre discrétion.

_Doux Merlin !. !. !. !. !. !. !_  
...  
...

/O\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
...  
...

_Par les chaussettes puantes de Goderic, quel entraînement mes aïeux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en viendrais un jour à regretter les méthodes antédiluviennes de l'académie des Aurors ! « Votre baguette est votre seule amie, vous devez l'astiquer tous les jours », qu'ils disaient. Tu parles d'un discours macho. Rajoutons un petit R à baguette et on connaît le fond de la pensée de tous les sorciers formateurs de cette fichue école ! Alors pour peu que vous soyez un tant soit peu jeune et jolie, les remarques déplacées et déplaisantes pleuvent. Et si de surcroît vous êtes un peu maladroite… _

Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir Maugrey comme formateur. Un vieux de la vieille comme lui, ça ne devait pas être de la tarte. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'y prend pour manger la sienne, de part de tarte. Si on peut appeler ça manger…bâfrer conviendrait mieux. Il m'a grondé car j'avais pouffé de rire en le voyant, sous prétexte qu'une femme qui cherche à séduire un monsieur ne se « fout pas de sa gueule » ! Faudrait qu'il sorte plus souvent… A quand remonte son dernier rendez-vous galant, je me le demande ? Avant la perte de son œil ou de sa jambe ? A moins que ce ne soit de son nez… Comme gueule d'amour, il repassera…

Quand certains prétendent que je suis la pire des catastrophes ambulantes, je les convie à prendre un five o'clock le jour de leur choix avec Alastor. Son versage de thé n'a d'égal que le dégustage dégoulinant de crème fouettée ; mais le nec plus ultra reste l'étendage de marmelade sur la brioche suivi de trempage : tout une symphonie en plouf majeur !

L'appeler par son prénom a été une autre épreuve. Il a prétendu m'apprendre l'art de la séduction telle qu'elle doit être pratiquée dans un lieu public. Son manuel remonte au début du siècle… et encore, de quel siècle ? Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que j'arrive à lui caresser doucement la main posée sur la table sans pouffer de rire ! Je mérite l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour cet exploit, d'autant plus si je récidive sur Rogue.

Mais la leçon ne s'arrêtait pas là malheureusement ! Comment tourner une petite cuillère dans la tasse à thé sans faire de bruit et avec élégance, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, comment grignoter amoureusement un scone, ses gâteaux prérérés… Pourquoi pas un sconse pendant qu'il y était… Le pire : tout un cours sur le léchage de cuillère ! Je vous jure ! Les épouvantards devraient prendre des cours d'horreur avec lui ! Je sais quelle forme aura le prochain que je rencontrerai.

Mais Dumbledore avait raison : j'ai réussi à faire sourire Maugrey dans un salon de thé, donc je suis prête à affronter le pire des hommes, You-Know-Who lui-même s'il le faut. Alors Rogue, malgré ses cheveux gras, son teint blafard, ses dents jaunes et surtout, son air mal embouché, pensez-vous, de la rigolade ! Il a un nez, lui,….. vu la longueur, on ne risque pas de le louper…des jambes, lui,… pour s'enfuir à ma première maladresse… deux yeux, lui,… pour m'avadakemachin du regard à la première trollerie. Il était déjà très doué pour ça lorsqu'il était mon prof détesté de potions.

Quand j'y pense… Il faudra que je donne l'impression de le séduire… Moi, Tonks, mignonnette Auror en mal de Remus, draguer le Rogue graisseux, détenteur de la palme du prof le plus détesté et le plus moche de tout Poudlard ! Je dois vraiment être folle pour accepter de faire tout cela. Même folle à lier puisque je n'ai pas accepté mais réclamé ! Vite, une camisole et un asile, et enfermez-moi pour les mois à venir !

Remus sera là. Remus…. Il ne pourrait pas échanger de place avec Rogue ? Non, il ne faut pas rêver… Mais pourquoi a-t-il tant insisté pour être présent ? Se fait-il du souci pour moi ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Chouette alors !

Mais pourquoi exactement ? Je suis dans un lieu public. Oncle Lucius qui sera là aussi à espionner pour son Maître ne risque pas de me sauter dessus. Sauf si je lui sors « Bonjour Tonton ! » en rentrant. Mais une gaffe de cette taille-là, il ne faut pas exagérer… Personne ne va m'attaquer. Personne ne va m'enlever puisque, selon l'annonce, je serai là de mon plein gré.

Rogue commettre une maladresse ? S'il était coutumier du fait, sa carrière d'espion double serait endolorisée depuis longtemps et de façon définitive. D'accord, les missions séduction ne sont pas celles qu'il pratique le plus souvent, heureusement pour les sorcières du royaume, voire du monde entier ! Mais je dois lui reconnaître ce mérite : je ne crains aucune bévue venant de lui.

Mais alors, pourquoi Remus a-t-il tant insisté auprès de Dumbledore ? Ce dernier m'a même raconté d'un ton très amusé l'entretien qui s'était déroulé entre eux. Quelle idée de se mettre dans cet état ! … à moins que… Serait-il possible que… Remus soit jaloux ? Ce serait trop beau ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, mon cher Rem', crois moi, avec tout ce que je vais faire, tout ce que tu vas voir chez Florian Fortarôme, il n'y aura pas plus jaloux que toi dans tout le Royaume-Uni si tu as la moindre affection pour moi !

Messieurs, tenez-vous le pour dit ! Moi, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror et séductrice de l'Ordre, je déclare la chasse au Remus ouverte ! Quelque en soit les moyens !  
...  
...  
/O\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
...  
...

- Votre narration du rendez-vous chez Florian Fortarôme me ravi d'aise. Nymphadora, je vous félicite. Vous avez mené cette première partie de la mission de main de maître.

– Je vous en prie Monsieur, j'ai quand même fait une gaffe, et si Malfoy l'avait entendue, nous étions dans le pétrin, je le crains.  
_Et vous me feriez plaisir en arrêtant de m'appeler par ce stupide prénom._

– Mais tel ne fut pas le cas… Vous l'avez au contraire, roulé dans la farine. Severus a eu la présence d'esprit de vous le faire discrètement remarquer, et vous vous êtes reprise.

_Discrètement remarqué, il en a des bonnes ! S'il avait pu me gifler sur place ou retirer trente points à l'Ordre, il ne se serait pas gêné. Heureusement que j'étais là pour veiller à ses réactions. C'est sûr, après Maugrey, je n'avais aucune difficulté à mâter le sorcier.  
_– Merci, Monsieur.

– De rien, de rien ma chère, ces compliments sont amplement mérités, surtout lorsqu'on considère la façon dont vous avez réussi à transformer les manières du professeur Rogue. Vous me confirmez qu'il vous a souri ?

- Tout à fait, Monsieur.  
_Ai-je besoin de rougir en disant ceci. Ce n'est qu'un sourire, et celui du graisseux en plus._

– Remarquable, remarquable. J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que ceci ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule autre fois depuis son installation à Poudlard. Tout au moins, une seule autre fois à ma connaissance. Néanmoins je ne dois guère être éloigné de la vérité. Parlez moi encore de la glace et de la chantilly.

– Mais qui puis-je vous apprendre de plus ? Je vous ai déjà tout raconté deux fois.  
_Il déraille le dirlo. J'espère que ce n'est pas le début de la sénilité ou nous sommes dans de beaux draps… surtout moi avec ceux de You-Know-Who. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi en tomber sur le cul. Rogue et son sourire, Rogue et son doigt… Etonnamment lisse ce doigt. La manipulation des cuillères dans les chaudrons ne semble pas provoquer de cales. Je dois rester sérieuse. Dumbledore m'épie. Il va croire que toutes ses leçons d'Occlumachin n'ont servies à rien. _

– Certes, certes. Mais j'espère entendre de votre bouche un petit détail croustillant que vous auriez omis. 

– Je n'ai rien à ajouter Monsieur, sur ce sujet. Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi ma mission.  
_Pour une fois que je parviens à le faire sans cagades. _

– Chère Nymphadora, pardonnez-moi d'endiguer cette joie prématurée. Vous semblez oublier un point crucial.

- ?. ?. ?. _  
Je ne vais pas oublier le point crucial de lui sauter dessus s'il continue de m'appeler par ce prénom ridicule ! Il n'y aura rien pour m'endiguer, comme il le dit si bien. Quand va-t-il cesser !. !. ! Et quand va-t-il cesser aussi de tourner autour du chaudron comme ça ! Il m'agace, il m'agace, il m'agace…Zut l'Occlumachin ! Ne pas penser…_

- En effet… Vous semblez oublier que votre mission, que vous vous êtes imposée, n'en ait qu'à son début, la première étape : faire connaissance, le premier rendez-vous. Certes, vous l'avez passée brillamment… Oserai-je vous demander votre souvenir du baisemain pour ma pensine ? Les distractions sont si rares ces derniers temps.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Monsieur, _que je m'en débarrasserai, et le plus vite sera le mieux ! Tu parles d'une distraction toi ! Beurk !  
_Revenons-en à la mission, si vous le voulez bien.  
_Et y'a intérêt s'il ne veut pas connaître le bout de ma patience !_

- La mission, bien sûr, la mission. Donc cette première étape fut brillamment réussie. Vous devez vous préparer dès à présent à la seconde. Je connais votre détermination et votre courage. Vous avez toute ma confiance.

– Puis-je vous demander d'être plus explicite ?  
_Ce qui me changera considérablement._

– Ma chère, vous le savez déjà. Nous l'avons évoqué à demis mots dès que vous m'avez fait part de votre ingénieuse idée. Le petit Tom ne se contentera certainement pas de simples rendez-vous chez Fortarôme ou autres salons de thé. Il va demander, que dis-je, il est de toute évidence en train de demander à Severus de passer à l'étape suivante.

– Doux Merlin !  
_Comment ai-je pu être assez sotte au point d'oublier ÇA ? Comment ai-je pu me leurrer à ce point ? Remus, Remus… Que vais-je faire pour toi…_

- Par les plumes de Fumseck, je crois que quelques leçons supplémentaires d'Occlumencie s'avèrent nécessaires, ma chère. Voldemort ne ferait qu'une bouchée de vous. En outre, vous risquez de troubler Severus par vos pensées parasites et si peu flatteuses pour lui. Et malheureusement pas dans le bon sens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Puis-je reprendre un de ces délicieux cakes au citron ?

- Faites, je vous en prie.  
_Et étouffez-vous avec ! Pas dans le bon sens… Doux Merlin, quelle vision atroce ! Après le goûtage du doigt… Pitié . !. !. !. ! Le testage !. !. !. !. !  
_Comment dois-je m'y préparer Monsieur, en dehors des cours d'Occlumencie ?

- Et bien, je connais votre préférence pour l'action aux longs discours..

_Surtout aux vôtres ! _

- … et j'ai songé que vous auriez plus de facilité en vous… plongeant dans l'action en quelque sorte. C'est pourquoi, je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose pour vous aider à … réviser. Tenez, prenez-le, je n'en ai guère l'utilité en ce moment.

_Le Kama-Sutra ? Il me refile le Kama-Sutra à réviser ! Et il n'en a guère l'utilité en ce moment ? Et le reste du temps si ? Doux Merlin ! Avec qui ? Il ne faut pas, pour ma santé mentale, que je me pose ce genre de questions, et encore moins que j'y réponde. Doux Merlin… Foutremerlin plutôt ! Je ne dois …rencontrer… que Rogue ! Pas tous les Mangemorts au grand complet ! Un seul me suffit bien. Si seulement c'était Remus, avec quel plaisir je l'apprendrai par cœur son Kamachinchose ! Je ferai en sorte de passer l'examen avec brio et … plaisir ! Mais c'est Rogue, le graisseux… Je le savais depuis le début, il ne faut pas que je me leurre… Mais mise au pied du mur, la situation me semble différente…Pire ! Quelle horreur ! Mais dans quel merdier me suis-je encore fourrée ! Je parie que je suis rouge écarlate en plus. Bonjour la discrétion. _

– Ce joli teint qui décore vos joues ne nuira en rien à votre charme et ajoutera une touche de naïveté, juste équilibre avec vos futures connaissances kamasutresques. Je vous conseille particulièrement la lecture des pages soixante-neuf et trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. Très instructives et stimulantes.

– J'en prends bonne note, Monsieur.  
_Futures connaissances kamasutresques… Il me croit si naïve, immature lui aussi ? Je ne le connais pas par cœur mais quand même. Je n'en suis plus à ma première expérience, heureusement pour moi. _

– Je parlerai moi-même à Severus pour lui donner des conseils.

_Ne pas blêmir… trop tard. Ne pas vomir… _

- Tout va bien, ma chère ? Vous m'inquiétez… Souvenez-vous. Il n'est guère possible de faire marche arrière sans mettre gravement en péril le professeur Rogue et, malgré l'animosité que vous avez à son égard, à tort je vous assure, à tort, il est une aide trop précieuse à l'Ordre pour que nous lui fassions courir le moindre risque superflu. Rappelez-vous toutes les mises en garde que j'ai émises.

– Ce n'est rien… Monsieur. Je vais …. m'y… préparer. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Où doit se passer le… prochain rendez-vous ?  
_En enfer moldu, j'en suis sûre…_

- Certainement au Chaudron Baveur. Un peu de thé ? Vous vous sentirez mieux après.

– Non merci, Monsieur. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
_Ou alors une piscine de thé pour y noyer Rogue et mes idées stupides par la même occasion._  
Et … quand ?

- Sans doute samedi prochain.

_Godshit ! Dans une semaine… une semaine seulement… Vite un retourneur de temps que je revienne sur cette idée complètement trollesque !_

- Ma chère Nymphadora… et non, vous ne me ferez pas manger mon chapeau parce que je vous nomme ainsi. Je me fais du souci pour vous, plus que pour Severus croyez-moi. Je vous avais mis en garde. Mais vous aviez l'air tellement sûre de vous, déterminée… Notez que je ne vous retire aucunement ma confiance. Je souhaite simplement que les bénéfices que nous retirerons de cette mission dans laquelle vous vous êtes jetée à corps perdu, c'est le cas de le dire, seront plus importants que … le mal que vous allez subir.

– C'est mon choix. Je l'assume.  
_Mais ai-je vraiment le choix maintenant ? _

- Je vous assure, et ce n'est pas une promesse faite à la légère, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour alléger autant que possible, l'épreuve que vous allez affronter, mon petit.

_Quand il me parle comme ça, je lui sauterais au cou pour lui faire deux gros poutoux sur les joues. Cher, cher Dumbledore, puissiez-vous lire à cet instant dans mes pensées tout le bien et toute la confiance que j'ai en vous. Et à voir votre œil gauche pétiller par-dessus vos immuables lunettes en demi-lune_, _je pense que c'est le cas…Houps ! Confirmation par un clin d'œil !  
_– Je sais que vous ferez pour le mieux, Monsieur. J'ai pleinement confiance et je m'en remets à vous.  
_Alea jacta est. _(2)  
...  
...  
/O\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/ O\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
...  
...

_Ils m'attendent, tous, en bas, dans la salle à manger transformée en salle de réunion pour l'occasion. _

Qu'ils m'attendent !

Je ne vais pas descendre.

Je ne peux pas descendre. Je vais rester dans ma chambre, bien tranquille, à regarder la pluie qui tombe par la fenêtre.

Molly m'a demandée ce midi si j'avais pris froid. Elle m'avait vu frissonner à plusieurs reprises. Non, je ne suis pas malade même si j'ai mal au cœur. Je n'ai même pas envie de vomir. Ou alors si, quelques souvenirs. Je n'ai pas froid n'ont plus, même si je suis transie. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Non, je voudrais revenir en arrière, changer mes actes, mes choix…

Même pas. Je ne veux pas non plus tout perdre. Je ne veux voir disparaître que ce sentiment de honte. Et de peur ! Peur de me retrouver face à eux.

Pas face à Dumbledore ou Molly. Des amours tous deux. Lui m'attendait tout près du Chaudron baveur pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère avant que nous transplanions ensemble, et Molly m'attendait square Grimmaurd avec une impressionnante provision de mouchoirs et une grande tasse de thé brûlant. Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser retourner seule chez moi. Ils avaient raison. Sans eux… ç'aurait été pire encore.

Non, je ne veux pas me retrouver face à eux deux… et aux autres aussi qui doivent savoir à l'heure qu'il est. Comment vais-je pouvoir regarder Rogue en face ? Comment ? Après ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai fait, ce qu'il a vu…. Et Remus ! Doux Merlin ! Remus… Il n'est même pas venu me voir après… Pas un mot, pas une parole, pas un geste, pas une visite. Il n'est pas venu alors qu'il dînait régulièrement avec Sirius avant que… avant. Je le vois encore moins qu'avant. C'est simple, je ne le vois plus…

Ce n'est pas le moment que je me mette à pleurer. Vraiment pas. Quelqu'un va venir me chercher pour descendre à cette fichue réunion. Je suis subitement devenue indispensable.

Je savais qu'il faudrait le faire, je le savais depuis le début. Mais entre avoir un conscience toute théorique de ce qui va sans doute devoir se passer, avec des mots bien généraux, pas trop préoccupant pour moi, et la réalité….Par Merlin, ce n'est ni un écart, ni un fossé, ni même un gouffre : c'est un monde. Comme me disait Dumbledore, je me suis aveuglée. Je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : quand tout sera fini, Remus sera à moi. Quelle cervelle de troll ! En fait, je l'ai encore moins qu'avant. Et mes ennuis ne sont pas finis, loin de là !

Dumbledore a pu m'éviter le pire et presque m'apporter le meilleur pour cette fois, mais je doute fort qu'il puisse remplacer aussi facilement You-Know-Who au cuissage final. Je sais que je le ferai… Je suis un brave et vaillant petit guerrier de l'Ordre, comme il m'a dit pour me réconforter. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi… J'ignorais à quel point c'était vrai… Je ne me serais pas cru capable d'aller jusqu'à…. jusque là.

Et il avait raison… étrangement raison. Le Kama-Sutra, une idée formidable. J'y ai lu tellement plus.. tordu … que ce que j'ai fait, que j'ai pu me croire très sage après tout, Sainte Tonks, patronnesse des missions de l'Ordre perdues d'avance. Même si j'appréhendais terriblement cette « rencontre », j'y suis partie à la fois tremblante et le cœur plein d'allégresse. J'étais …physiquement préparée. J'avais sélectionné les …postures et je me les récitais dans la tête comme on se récite ses leçons avant un examen.

Et puis, c'était avec Remus… Je n'ai pas failli sauté au cou de Dumbledore cette fois ci, lorsqu'il m'a appris le subterfuge auquel il avait pensé. Je l'ai fait ! J'ai failli faire tomber ses lunettes par contre.

Quand j'y pense, m'annoncer avec tout le tact possible, samedi matin que Lucius Malfoy serait encore là à nous épier ! Je suis devenue verte paraît-il. Pas les cheveux, pour ça, il n'y aurait rien eu d'extraordinaire. Non, le visage. Puis, j'ai continué sur une teinte terreuse en apprenant que Remus serait là aussi. Coucher avec Rogue… Je m'étais faite à l'idée. Un mauvais moment à passer. Mais que Remus me découvre ainsi. J'ai cru que j'allais me trouver mal.

Heureusement, très vite Dumbledore m'a parlé de sa formidable idée. J'ai retrouvé toutes mes couleurs, capillaires y compris. Et je crois qu'à ce moment précis, il aurait pu m'apprendre que l'Ordre, le Ministère et tous les Mangemorts du royaume viendraient me lorgner, je m'en serais moquée comme de ma première baguette en sucre. J'allais être dans les bras de Remus et c'est avec lui que j'allais faire l'amour ! Peu importe qu'il ait l'apparence du graisseux, de You-Know-How ou même d'un troll ! Remus, ce serait Remus….

Mais c'est face à Rogue, ou plutôt en lui tournant le dos que j'ai dû me déshabiller. L'angoisse… J'ai même cru qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Mais c'est Remus qui l'a fait, avec les traits de Rogue, sa bouche ses bras… Mais Remus quand même. Et j'avais choisi les…postures de façon que nous puissions échanger malgré tout quelques mots.

Dumbledore m'avait mise en garde. Mon amour n'aurait pas que le physique de mon ancien professeur, mais il devait également en avoir le comportement. Il lui avait également conseillé de se laisser guider par moi. Je ne sais pas comment est Rogue au lit et je ne veux absolument pas le savoir. Mais Remus…. Huuuummm…. Même sans avoir été avertie de l'échange, je l'aurais deviné, reconnu.

Je ne sais pas ce que les deux autres, Malfoy dans son placard et Rogue au-dessus de nous, ont pu voir, mais quand j'y pense, je m'en moque complètement. C'était Remus…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu regarder… Moi, j'ai peu de souvenirs visuels, j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir la tête de Rogue. Mais des sensations…. Doux Merlin ! Plein la tête et le cœur !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veut-il même plus me voir ? Je le dégoûte ? Il a honte de moi, de ce que j'ai fait ? Ou de ce qu'il a fait ? Si c'est cela, j'en mourrai…

– Tonks tu es là ? On t'attend en bas pour la réunion… Mais tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

_Doux Merlin…. Remus…  
...  
_  
FIN  
...  
...

(1) hommage à la superbe fic de Galouz, Potions en réaction.  
(2) Littéralement « Les dés sont jetés. » … En fait, le destin est scellé… C'est bien ça Luné ?

Non, je ne suis pas sadique de m'arrêter là. Enfin, pas complètement.  
Pour ce qui se passe entre eux, je vous conseille de reprendre le tome 5 et 6 de JK Rowling et de relire. J'ai fait en sorte que ma fic V cherche F puisse s'intercaler dans la « fic » du tome 5. Il en est de même pour cet événement. Donc, Tonks va devoir encore patienter….  
Cette dernière partie n'a pas été bêta readée, je voulais faire la surprise de la fin à ma bêta, Silmaril666… Ça t'a plu ?  
Très gros zoubis en cette fin d'année 2005 et que 2006 soit encore meilleure !


End file.
